Betrayals/Gallery
Gallery Images Hans betraying Anna revealing his true colors.png|Anna being betrayed by Hans, who reveals he never loved her, he was just manipulating her for the throne, and locks her in the room to freeze to death. Milo betrayed by Rourke.jpg|Milo Thatch being betrayed by Rourke, who reveals he planned to steal the Heart of Atlantis from the very beginning. lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6618.jpg|Kovu betrays Zira and Outsiders, because he didn't kill Simba and allowed him to escape. Screenshot_2019-06-01_10-14-38-040.png|Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde were betrayed by Bellwether, who reveals she planned to turn predators into savage and framed Mayor Lionheart. Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-7743.jpg|Diego betrays Soto and the pack to protect Manny. Darth Vader standing up to Emperor Palpatine.png|Anakin Skywalker betrays Emperor Palpatine to save his son. Karai Betrays Tiger Claw to save Turtles.png|Karai betrays Tiger Claw to save the turtles. Cassandra betraying Rapunzel and Flynn.jpg|Rapunzel and Flynn betrayed by Cassanda, who take away Moonstone from her and declares that she is fulfilling her destiny. Discord_holding_the_medallion_S4E26.png|Discord betrayed by Tirek after he helped him to grow strong by stealing magic of Ponies and then he was also get devoid of magic by malevolent centaur. Mane 6 feels betrayed.jpg|The Mane 6 and Spike feel betrayed by Capper who they think he was going to going to sell them Tempest betrayed by Storm King.png|Tempest Shadow betrayed by the Storm King who lied about restoring her horn and was only using her. Kaelthas betrayed by Garithos.png|Kael'thas betrayed by Garithos after he find out, that Naga helped Blood Elves. DOTM-Sentineltraitor.jpg|Sentinel Prime betrays the Autobots, revealing that he made a deal with Megatron to revitalize their home planet of Cybertron, and strikes Ironhide with Cosmic Rust. Robocop_gets_betrayed_by_Lt._Hedgecock.jpg|Robocop being betrayed by Lt. Hedgecock to follow Dick Jones' orders to destroy him. Percy being betrayed by Diesel 10.png|Percy being betrayed by Diesel 10 who invades the SteamWorks. Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-8306.jpg|Hades spitefully reveals to Hercules that Megara was working for him all along, crushing the now weakened Herc even more than he already is. Tad & Sara realizing Max Mordon's betrayal.png|Tad Stones and Sara Lavrof being betrayed by Max Mordon who reveals himself to be a mercenary after the Idol of Immortality. Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-7011.jpg|Buck feels betrayed, upon learning that Rico is actually a mercenary who was working for Alameda Slim all along. Wanda and Pietro betrayed by Ultron.jpg|Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch being betrayed by Ultron, who intends to destroy the world instead of just the Avengers. Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-8194.jpg|Tarzan being betrayed by Clayton who plans to cage all the apes before locking him in the brig. Star-wars5-movie-screencaps.com-10425.jpg|Han Solo, Princess Leia and Chewbacca betrayed by Lando Calrissian, who sells them out to Darth Vader. Cale & Akima betrayed by Korso and Preed.jpg|Cale Tucker and Akima Kunimoto being betrayed by Korso and Preed, who reveal themselves to be working for the Drej. Wild-kratts-creature-christmas-tied-up.png|The Wild Kratts being betrayed by the villains. Cyberwarp vs Galvatronus.png|Cyberwarp betrays Galvatronus to allow Ultra Bee to save all of Cybertron. Herbert is betrayed.jpg|Herbert the Warthog is betrayed by Victor the Crocodile, into making a humongous watermelon to destroy the waterhole. Racoon revealing his true nature to Surly.jpg|Surly being betrayed by Raccoon who reveals that he intends to sabotage the nut heist from succeeding in order to maintain his position. Kim_Possible_betrayed_by_Eric.png|Kim Possible was betrayed by her former boyfriend Eric who reveals that he was working with Dr. Drakkin and he's a Synthodrones Stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps.com-5867.jpg|Stuart Little is heartbroken when Falcon reveals that Margalo was working for him all along and he forced her to steal Mrs. Little's ring. Dijon betrays Scrooge and family.png|Scrooge McDuck and the gang being betrayed by Dijon the thief who works for Merlock the magician who wants the Treasure of Collie Baba. GravesFrostVillainReveal.png|James Bond being betrayed by Miranda Frost after Frost reveals that she actually betrayed him and is working for Gustav Graves. anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-7948.jpg|Anastasia feels betrayed by Dimitri, after learning that he lied to her from the beginning, by using her in a con to get her grandmother's reward money after the grandmother tells Dimitri that she knows of his plot to con her. Naboo forces betrayed by Borvo.png|The Naboo Royal forces were betrayed by Borvo the Hutt who killed Captain Kael and now plans to sell the rescued prisoners into slavery. OTP3 (14).png|Ben Tennyson being betrayed by Vil who extracts Gax from the Omnitrix to make himself younger while revealing himself to be the alien warlord Vilgax. X1080-h-T.jpg|Senketsu being betrayed by Ryūko Matoi, under Ragyō's mind control. Violet_betrays_her_father_Beegood.png|Violet betrayed her father Beegood who was become best friends with Maya instead of rivals and helps Team Poppy win in the grand final of the Honey Games and begin to breaking up with him (although it was Beegood's fault for lied about who told Team Tropolis to cheat in the games). Crawley_betrays_Buzzlina.png|Crawley betrays Buzzlina, because she lied to the bees about more rules in the hive, blame the hornets for stealing the royal jelly for which they didn't do, and the Queen's death of her sickness. Adu Du betrays BoBoiBoy.jpg|Adu Du furiously betrayed BoBoiBoy after he was pressured by his mother to return to evil side. Scroop betrays Silver.jpg|Scroop Betrays John Silver to Kill Jim Hawkins ratatouille-disneyscreencaps.com-9781.jpg|Linguini feels betrayed by Remy which he was framed by accident of Emile for catching him and his rat colony stealing food, testing their relationships for the second time. coco-disneyscreencaps.com-7808.jpg|Héctor feels betrayed by his friend Ernesto de la Cruz, after learning that the latter murdered him to steal his songs & guitar. coco-disneyscreencaps.com-7955.jpg|Miguel is also betrayed by Ernesto, when the latter hands Miguel to his security guards. tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-7411.jpg|Tarzan accidentally betraying the gorillas, when he fights Kerchak to protect Jane Porter, her father and Clayton, for though he tries to prevent Kerchak from attacking them which they are not dangerous at all, testing their relationships. File:OE_21_-_Betrayal.jpg|Batman is betrayed by Commissioner Gordon and Harvey Bullock as they believe Batman is responsible for Barbara Gordon's death (though it would later turn out to be a dream). Maya_was_acussing_by_the_meadow_friends.png|Willy and his friends were feels betrayed by Maya, when she lying to them about where she disappeared and thought making friends again even the arguing, testing their relationships. Screenshot_2018-12-23_17-03-46-107.png|Spinder and Bedford feels betrayed by Maya who leaving them behind by winning the games herself, testing their relationships. bandicam 2019-01-09 20-18-39-214.jpg|Craig betraying Sanjay after he reveals he just wearing pants asorted with snake skin into a depants competition. Snapshot 2009-02-12 21-29-40.png|Lindsay has been betrayed by Heather after she used her as a slave. Mowgli is betrayed.jpg|Mowgli being betrayed by King Louie who want the red flower in order to take over the entire jungle. Screenshot_2019-02-27_16-57-20-409.png|Big Bob Pataki was betrayed by Nick Vermicelli, believing he was Scheck's plot after he tricked him into signing an unfair contract that would give Scheck 51% ownership of his entire company in exchange for his new beeper emporium. How_could_you_sell_us_out_like_that,_you_jerk.png|The gang feels betrayed by Arnold Shortman, who is lying to his friends about knowing the way to the Corazon and not mentioning about the Green-Eye People caused by Lasombra, testing their relationship. Balto-disneyscreencaps.com-7898.jpg|Dixie, Sylvie and the other dogs of Nome betraying Steele upon discovering his true nature when Balto and his team return with the medicine. Lewis_betrayed_by_Hedgecock.jpg|Officer Anne Lewis being betrayed by her former friend Lt. Hedgecock who want to follow Dick Jones' orders to destroy her partner Robocop and ordering his SWAT team to kill her and she narrowly escapes from them with Robocop. File:Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-4902.jpg|Pinocchio is betrayed by Stromboli, who is determined to make him perform around the world. Kaplan,_Manson_and_Ramirez_tried_to_stop_Hedgecock.jpg|Robocop's companions Kaplan, Manson and Ramirez being betrayed by Lt. Hedgecock who want to follow Dick Jones' orders to destroy Robocop, and they were unable to prevent him. Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-3291.jpg|Woody being betrayed by the toys including Mr. Potato Head for knocking Buzz Lightyear out the window, testing their relationships. Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-6911.jpg|Mike and Sulley are betrayed by Mr. Waternoose, who banishes them to the human world, after the latter reveals he is also in on Randall's plot. Fiona and friends betrayed by Punzie.jpg|Fiona, her princess friends, and her mother Queen Lillian gets betrayed by Rapunzel who reveals herself as Charming's new girlfriend who is working for him now. Lady-and-the-Tramp-2-Scamp's-Adventure.jpg|Tramp feels betrayed by Buster for living now with Lady instead to remain a Junkyard dog. Mina Standing up to Trina.png|Mina Beff had enough Trina Riffin and stand up against her. Anastasia Tremaine Standing up against her mother.png|Anastasia Tremaine standing up against her mother. Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-4252.jpg|Iago feels betrayed by Jafar for now stay with Aladdin and his friends forever. Scamp is sad.jpg|Scamp feels guilty and really betrayed by Buster that he want to get revenge on his father Tramp. Videos Anastasia - "You Used Me" English (Subs) (BluRay HD)|Anastasia feels betrayed by Dimitri, after learning that he lied to her from the beginning, by using her in a con to get her grandmother's reward money after the grandmother tells Dimitri who he really is. Monsters Inc Sulley and Mike get banished|Mike and Sulley are betrayed by Mr. Waternoose, who banishes them to the human world, after the latter reveals he is also in on Randall's plot. Coco - Hector's Passing|Hector and Miguel are both betrayed by Ernesto de la Cruz, who reveals he murdered Hector just to steal his guitar and songs to achieve fame. The Storm King Betrays Tempest My Little Pony The Movie Full HD|Tempest Shadow betrayed by the Storm King who lied about restoring her horn and was only using her. Shrek The Third Captured By Prince Charming Scene|Fiona, her princess friends, and her mother Queen Lillian was betrayed by Rapunzel who is actually Charming's new girlfriend who is working for him now. Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure - Cassandra's Betrayal (Clip)|Rapunzel and Eugene gets betrayed by Cassanda, who take away Moonstone from her and declares that she is fulfilling her own destiny. Category:Galleries